Nozomi Hatsumi
Nozomi Hatsumi (のぞみ初美) is one of the main protagonist or the leader of the group. She is an energetic girl who loves to make lots of friends and will not hesitate to lend a helping hand to a friend in trouble. Both of her parents are dead, despite this, she never felt lonely because of her older sibling Nozomi Nana. She goes to Nanami Nananse High school. She also love drawing and spends her time drawing a lot. She aces in the subject Arts. Her Cure ego is Cure Morning and she has the power of light, she can also control the weather but she can only make it sunny if she wants to. Her alter ego is Cure Morning (キュア朝 Kyua Moningu). Her theme color is Pink and is represented by the sun and heart. Her catchphrase is "Smile bright like the sun! (Taiyō no yōna akarui egao!)" '' Personality Hatsumi is a sophomore in Nananmi Nanase High School. She is a very energetic and friendly person. She doesn't hesistate to help someone even if that person person is bad. She loves drawing and dreams to be a mangaka and is also good at the subject arts. She manages to get good grades and has average grades but if she doesn't study, her grades will drop. History Becoming a Cure The first time she became a cure is when she saw Cure Night and Cure Dawn fighting a monster. She idolizes the two cure so much and supports them throughout the fight, though she supports them, she didn't really want to be a cure as she thinks it will consume her time. But after she says it to herself, Sun the fairy of Dawn went to her and asked for helped as the cures were losing. She refused her but couldn't because of the cuteness of Sun, so she agreed on helping. After transforming to Cure Morning through the help of Sun, they successfully defeated the monster. She gave the Galaxy Necklace and Key back to them as she said she didn't have time for pretty cure though she said she will continue supporting them. As the episode goes on with Hoshiko and Hoshi (Cure Dawn and Cure Night respectively) pleading Hatsumi to join them and in the end agreeing with them after hearing the story of Cure Midnight. Appearance Hatsumi wears loose long-sleeved top. She also wears a skirt with shorts under and socks that is just below her knee. She wears converse for her footwear. She wears her hair in a ponytail with braid and her fringe is also braided. Relationships Seiki Hoshi- is her team mate and her friend. She is in another section so their not classmates. Seiki Yoru- is her former villain but became her team mate after. They also became bestfriends. Nagareboshi Hoshiko- is also her teammate but not her classmate. She also idolize her. Cure Morning '"Hopeful as the bright day! Cure Morning"' 明るい日と希望に満ちました！キュア朝 ''Akarui hi to kibō ni michimashita! Kyua Moningu Cure Morning (キュア朝 Kyua Moningu) is the alter ego of Hatsumi. She is represented by the sun and stars, and she has the power of light. She can transform with Cure Dawn with the help of Sun by saying "Begin, Stellar Nebula!" Transformation Coming soon... Attacks Morning Sunshine (モーニングサンシャイン Mōningusanshain) is the main attack of Cure Morning in her cure form. She gets her locket first and points it to the enemy and then says "Be shone upon by my happiness! Morning Sunshine!" then a blast of light with sparkles will burst out from the locket. The enemy will have hard time seeing and then purified. Etymology Nozomi (希実) Nozo can mean 'hope' and mi can mean 'beautiful' Hatsumi (初美) Hatsu means 'beginning' and mi means 'beautiful' Cure Morning - Morning is a period of time between midnight and noon. This maybe related to her personality which is energetic and happy. Songs Coming soon... Trivia * She is the only member in the group whose name doesn't have a relation with the sky or galaxy. ** Yoru's name means 'night', Hoshi's name means 'star', Hoshiko also has 'star' in her name. * She is the first leader to transform last. ** She is also the first leader to hesitate becoming a precure. * She is also the first person whose parents are dead. * Her birthday is on February 14, this makes her an aquarius. * She is the second cure to be good at drawing, after Kise Yayoi. ** But she is the first to have doujinshis published, in fact she is famous for it. * She is also the 5th person to wear midriff. * She her grades are average and can manage herself so she is the first leader to do so. ** Leaders or lead cures tend to be portrayed as a person who has difficulty in managing their grades or a person who is smart (in the case of Tsubomi and Mana) ** Though she said that if she doesn't study her grades will drop * She is one of the cures in which her eye color in civilian is different from her cure form. Gallery School uniform Nozomi Hatsumi.png|Summer uniform mermaid morning.png|Cure Morning as a mermaid (she is swimming downwards worrying bec. she doesn't know what will happen) Galaxia Key Hatsumi.png|Galaxy Key of Hatsumi Category:Curecourage Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female